Mudanças
by Naru-L
Summary: Quando a Grande batalha chega ao fim algo inesperado pode acontecer. Escolhas tem que ser feitas e o 'fim' pode não ser exatamente o que parece.


**Mudanças**

InuYasha abriu os olhos em terror quando ouviu a voz de Kagome chamando seu nome, o cheiro do sangue da garota invadiu suas narinas e aquilo foi o bastante para fazer com que seu corpo congelasse. Olhou para os restos de Naraku que aos poucos desfaziam-se a sua frente e deu meia volta para encarar a cena que nunca imaginara presenciar.

Kirara jazia semi-consciente a alguns metros da batalha, tentava repetidamente levantar e juntar-se a sua dona, mas voltava a cair sem forças para ficar sobre as quatro patas. Sangô arrastava-se na direção de Kagome que apoiava-se a um tronco caído com as mãos sobre o peito, o rosto sujo de terra e com algumas escoriações retorcia-se com a dor do golpe que recebera.

InuYasha piscou algumas vezes ainda sem conseguir acreditar em seus olhos, seu corpo moveu-se instintivamente e ele correu na direção da colegial. Várias flechas voaram em sua direção e fincaram-se na terra separando-o da garota que sem forças para pronunciar seu nome apenas o encarava em silencio, os belos olhos azuis, que sempre transmitiam-lhe confiança, cheios de dor e medo.

- Kagome... – Deu mais um passo e outra flecha cortou o ar fincando-se próxima a seu pé direito – Quem diabos...?

Os olhos dourados perscrutaram a clareira a sua volta em busca do atirador, embora o brilho rosado que as envolvia ao cruzarem o espaço e o cheiro familiar fosse facilmente reconhecido, InuYasha não conseguia acreditar no que estava presenciando. Caminhou lentamente na direção que as flechas haviam partido sem conseguir visualizar ninguém.

- Miroku! Você deveria protegê-las! – Olhou a sua volta procurando pelo monge pervertido e não o encontrou em nenhum lugar a sua vista.

- Ele não pode ouvi-lo, InuYasha – A doce voz feminina veio de um lugar as suas costas e ele virou para encarar a sacerdotisa parada ao lado da colegial. – Foi o primeiro a ser eliminado.

- Do que está falando, Kikyou?

- Ele tentou proteger os outros como você pediu, até usou a Kazana contra mim – Um sorriso frio curvou os lábios de Kikyou.

- Por que está rindo? – Tentou aproximar-se novamente e outra flecha caiu próxima a seus pés – Ele poderia ter matado você.

- Tem razão, mas existe uma ironia nisso... – Kikyou pegou outra flecha, encaixando-a no arco e mirando no hanyou a sua frente. – No momento que você matou Naraku e libertou o monge de sua maldição também lhe tirou a única forma de proteger suas amigas e a si mesmo de mim.

- Está dizendo que você o matou?

- Sim. – Ela sorriu novamente apontando o corpo do monge caído atrás de Kirara – Essa yokai estúpida tentou me impedir... – Desviou a flecha do hanyou e mirou na gata yokai – Mesmo ferida ainda achou que tinha que me desafiar... – Sem nenhuma hesitação disparou a flecha que atingiu o peitoral da gata do fogo, com um rugido angustiado, ela caiu novamente e sua forma imponente diminui – Yokais desprezíveis....

- O que está fazendo? – InuYasha saltou desviando de duas flechas que voaram em sua direção – O que diabos acha que está fazendo? – Pousou ao lado da sacerdotisa e agarrou o arco quebrando-o em dois facilmente.

- Não, InuYasha... – A voz de Kagome não passou de um murmúrio,mas foi o bastante para chamar a atenção do hanyou sobre si. – Ela não... – A flecha em seu peito brilhou mais forte e a colegial gritou de dor antes de cair de joelhos.

- Réplica tola. – Kikyou riu novamente o que fez com que uma mão cheia de garras fecha-se sobre seu pescoço fino – O que foi, InuYasha? – Colocou as pequenas mãos frias sobre os braços dele – Não consegue me matar? – Um riso alto percorreu a clareira – Mesmo depois de eu ter matado todos os seus amigos?

- Cale a boca!

- Seu hanyou maldito e ingrato! – Ela estreitou os olhos irritada – Faça algo! Acabei de matar os únicos amigos que tinha, sua mulher vai morrer em pouco tempo e você continua a—

- Eu mandei calar a boca! – Apertou o pescoço delicado em suas mãos, a raiva despertando em seu corpo não era uma boa coisa. InuYasha podia sentir a Tensaiga vibrar em sua cintura e sabia que tinha que tentar se acalmar antes que a raiva dominasse seus sentidos completamente.

- Você gostaria disso, não é mesmo, InuYasha? – Um sorriso maligno iluminou as feições da sacerdotisa – Que eu me calasse para sempre? – Com um movimento rápido ela desembainhou a espada e sorriu enquanto com um hábil movimento do pulso afundou a lamina enferrujada em seu estomago. – Morra traidor!

InuYasha arregalou os olhos soltando a garota e levando as mãos ao ferimento, caiu de joelhos quando ela girou a lamino abrindo o ferimento e afundou a espada o máximo que sua força lhe permitia.

- Kikyou... – A voz saiu rouca e baixa, a dor física não era nada comparada ao sentimento de perda que aquela ação lhe causava. Fechou a mão sobre o cabo da espada e dando um gemido baixo quando ela a puxou.

- Você nunca será mais do que isso, InuYasha. – Olhou para a arma ensangüentada em suas mãos e chutou o rapaz a sua frente com uma força sobre humana – Um maldito e incompetente hanyou!

- Eu disse para se calar! – Levantou de um pulo, as garras banhadas em seu próprio sangue brilharam por alguns segundos antes que ele as afundasse em seu peito, retalhando as roupas brancas da sacerdotisa. – Eu posso não ser grande coisa, Kikyou... – Olhou com satisfação o frágil corpo de barro quebrando com seus golpes, mas a amargura logo o atingiu ao sentir o cheiro dela preenchê-lo – Mas, você não é melhor do que eu...

- A diferença, InuYasha... – Um sorriso doce curvou os lábios de Kikyou enquanto os restos de seu corpo caiam por terra – É que eu nunca desejei ser mais do que era...

O hanyou olhou confuso para o sorriso calmo que iluminou as feições delicadas da sacerdotisa enquanto uma intensa luminosidade irradiava de seus restos e flutuava envolvendo-o. Fechou os olhos lentamente sentindo o cheiro dela envolvê-lo, era quase como abraçá-la novamente. Não aquele corpo frio com cheiro de morte que ela havia se tornado, mas a verdadeira Kikyou de cinqüenta anos atrás, a mulher adorável que ele havia amado e por quem quase se transformara em humano.

Um gemido feminino as suas costas o despertou dessa espécie de sonho fazendo-o virar-se depressa na direção da colegial. A dor em seu coração aumentou ao ver a flecha coberta com seu sangue caída ao lado do corpo da jovem, ao que parecia ela tinha conseguido retirar a haste de madeira sozinha, o que fizera com que o sangramento aumentasse. Ele apoiou-se na espada que caíra a seus pés quando atingira Kikyou e usando-a como uma bengala conseguiu levantar-se e aproximar-se de Kagome.

- Não tente se mexer – caiu de joelhos a seu lado e rasgou uma parte da saia da garota tentando parar o sangramento – Vou levar você para casa...

- Não... – A voz da garota não passou de um sussurro sofrido que o rapaz se esforçou a ignorar enquanto tentava estancar o sangramento sem ter sucesso. A tremula mão feminina pousou sobre a dele – Não adianta...

- Não vou perder você também. – Rasgou uma parte de sua camisa fazendo um torniquete na região do ferimento. – Não posso ficar sozinho de novo...

Kagome apertou a mão dele fracamente, seu corpo estremecia de frio e cansaço e era tão difícil permanecer com os olhos abertos. Forçou um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios quando os olhos dourados encontraram os seus, podia ver o medo e a dor em seu rosto suplantando a expressão decidida e teimosa de sempre.

- Conte o que aconteceu a minha família... – Fechou os olhos lentamente sem saber se teria forças para abri-los novamente – Fique com eles se... desejar...

- Claro, eles me receberiam de braços abertos... – Mesmo tentando não conseguiu esconder o tom irônico enquanto sentava ao lado da garota e cuidadosamente a puxava para seu colo, sentiu como se flechas invisíveis perfurassem seu coração ao ouvir os gemidos abafados que deixaram os lábios femininos. – O responsável por sua... – Fechou os olhos sem conseguir pronunciar as palavras, seus braços a apertaram contra si instintivamente – Pelo que está acontecendo agora – Completou, a voz quase ausente.

- Eles ficarão felizes se você for...

- Não fale, está apenas gastando energia desnecessária, Kagome. – Pousou um dedo sobre os lábios delicados, impedindo-a de continuar. Sabia que não restava muito tempo para ficarem juntos, mas não queria que palavras desnecessárias estragassem aquele momento. – Eu não pertenço a aquele mundo, Kagome... A única coisa que me interessava lá não vai mais existir.

- InuYasha... – Ele estremeceu ao sentir os lábios moverem-se embaixo de seu dedo, sentiu mais do que ouviu seu nome deixar os lábios dela. Observou as lágrimas silenciosas deixarem os olhos azuis que tanto admirava e percorrem a face pálida, desenhando uma trilha imperfeita sobre a fuligem que cobria a pele delicada.

O hanyou sentia os olhos arderem com as lágrimas reprimidas por perdê-la, nunca a deixara vê-lo chorando e agora era essa a ultima de suas preocupações, piscou quando sentiu a vista embaçada fazendo com que uma gota salgada caísse sobre a face da garota misturando-se as suas lágrimas. _' Não foi assim que imaginei que terminaríamos...'_

- Você tem o que desejava... – Kagome forçou-o a baixar a mão até a corrente que trazia no pescoço. – Entregue-me o fragmento que estava com Naraku e eu...

- Não! Vai acabar com suas energias.

- Não me importo – Um sorriso fraco, mas sincero curvou os lábios da colegial lentamente – Contanto que você... obtenha o que sempre desejou.

- Você não sabe o que desejo, Kagome – Deslizou um dedo pela bochecha da garota, enxugando algumas lágrimas – Eu mesmo não sabia o que desejava... – Afastou as mechas negras de sua face, ajeitando-as de forma que emoldurassem o rosto querido.

- Nem tudo é exatamente como desejamos. – Ela murmurou fracamente, fechou os olhos sem forças para mantê-los abertos e sentiu a mão dele apertar a sua. Um gemido baixo deixou seus lábios quando ele a soltou momentaneamente para tirar o quimono vermelho e envolvê-la nele, oferecendo seu calor.

- Você deveria ter o que deseja, você merecia ter tudo o que deseja – Ajeitou-a em seus colo percebendo que não ouve gemidos acompanhando os movimentos dessa vez, olhou preocupado para ela sentindo-a cada vez mais fria – Kagome?

- Estou tão...cansada... – Ela murmurou, a voz melodiosa mole como se estivesse com sono.

_'Descanse'_ ele quase falou, mas sua mente reprimiu essa palavra. Sabia o que significava **_descansar_** para ela nesse momento e era egoísta demais para permitir-se deixá-la ir _' Só mais alguns minutos...'_

- Eu sei... – Abraçou-a mais forte sabendo que não mais poderia machucá-la e baixou a cabeça permitindo que as lágrimas deslizassem por seu rosto livremente – Eu sei que está...

A espada caiu a seu lado, e o barulho pareceu alto demais em meio ao silencio que dominava a clareira. Olhou para a Tensaiga por entre os fios prateados que cobriam seu rosto parcialmente e pela primeira vez desejou não ter herdado a espada que tirava vidas do pai e sim a que Tenseiga estivesse ali a seu lado. Fechou os olhos enquanto seu coração se apertava com o silencio da garota em seus braços.

_'Meus desejos nunca foram corretos... porque nunca deixei meu coração decidir._' Abriu os olhos de repente sentindo a espada vibrar perto de sua perna, ajeitou um braço sob suas costas e estendeu a outra mão para o cabo da espada observando-a transforma-se. Viajara por toda a parte buscando a jóia, lutara com centenas de yokais para que pudesse tornar-se um yokai completo apenas para perceber que quando tinha essa chance ela não mais importava.

_'Kagome...'_ ainda podia sentir o coração dela batendo fraca e lentamente, a respiração serena lhe dizia que ela havia perdido os sentidos. _' Se houvesse uma maneira, eu desejaria ficar com você...'_

**_'Você pode ficar com ela... ao menos parte de você pode.'_**

InuYasha levantou a cabeça de repente procurando pela fonte da voz, a espada continuava a pulsar em suas mãos enquanto ele perscrutava o local em busca de alguém que pudesse estar falando. Estava enlouquecendo, os ferimentos e a dor da perda iminente estavam mexendo com sua mente.

**_'Prefere deixá-la morrer?'_**

Outra vez a mesma voz de tom indefinido, apertou mais o punho da espada e abraçou a garota desfalecida protetoramente. _' Quem está falando?'_ Não havia mais ninguém ali com vida para poder ajudá-lo ou mesmo atrapalhar sua paz.

**_'Você quer salvá-la?'_**

_'Quero!'_ Sua mente gritou em resposta, porque tinha que se torturar dessa forma. Não havia como mudar o destino.

**_'Qual seria seu desejo a jóia se as coisas fossem diferentes?'_**

_'Ficar com Kagome...eu...'_

**_'Qual era o seu desejo antes de Kagome existir? Quando ainda estava com Kikyou'_**

_'Humano, eu ia me tornar humano por ela...'_ sua mão afrouxou o aperto no cabo da espada quando sentiu o coração da colegial começar a falhar _' Fale logo! Ela vai morrer!'_

**_'Você tem duas formas... Duas escolhas a fazer. Enquanto estava sozinho seu desejo era tornar-se um yokai, mas quando encontrou com elas você desejou tornar-se um humano'_**

_'Não posso mais desejar nada, a jóia está corrompida!_' Olhou em desespero para a colegial, a respiração estava tão fraca _' No momento eu pediria a vida de Kagome'_

**_' Você pode transformar-se no yokai completo que sempre desejou se der sua humanidade a garota'_**

_'Eu preciso da jóia para isso'_

**_'Não, InuYasha. Tudo o que você precisa está em suas mãos.'_**

_'Mas, eu não...'_ A espada vibrou novamente com força o suficiente para que seu corpo estremecesse, as ultimas palavras daquela voz misteriosa ainda ressoavam a sua volta, mas tudo o que ele ouvia eram as batidas do coração de Kagome que haviam se ajustado ao ritmo da pulsação da Tensaiga.

- Tudo o que preciso está em minhas mãos... – Olhou para a Tensaiga banhada em seu sangue que continuava a pulsar cada vez mais fraca assim como o coração da garota em seus braços. Podia ouvi-la murmurar palavras incompreensíveis, estremecendo fracamente enquanto seu corpo esfriava apesar das tentativas frustradas dele aquecê-la. – Eu desejei ser um yokai completo porque estava sozinho... eu desejei ser humano... por elas.

**_'Tudo o que você precisa está em suas mãos'_**

Não a jóia, ou desejos egoístas ou altruístas. Apenas aquilo que seu coração desejava, quantas noites permanecera em claro pensando em qual seria seu desejo a jóia e quando finalmente tinha essa chance, isso não mais importava. _'Eu quero ficar com Kagome' _

**_'Você pode ficar com ela... ao menos parte de você pode.'_**

_' Posso ficar com ela, parte de mim ficará sempre com ela..._' pousou a espada entre os dois, ignorando com seu sangue parecia brilhar misturando-se ao dela _'Posso dar a ela minha humanidade..._' Tocou o rosto frio delicadamente, viu as pálpebras delicadas estremecerem sem força para se abrirem para ele novamente.

- Você nunca vai me perdoar por isso... – Baixou a cabeça, uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto caindo sobre os olhos dela – Você me deu uma vida de mais de uma maneira – Beijou as pálpebras delicadas cuidadosamente enquanto continuava a murmurar com voz embargada – Parece justo que eu lhe de a vida ao menos uma vez.

InuYasha ignorou a pontada no ferimento que voltou a se abrir quando ele inclinou-se sobre a garota, abraçou-a forte contra seu corpo colando os lábios aos dela. Mais lágrimas deixaram seu olhos fechados quando sentiu a frieza contra seu corpo._' Eu te amo, Kagome... Aceite a única parte minha que posso lhe oferecer'_

Kagome estremeceu com o calor que espalhava-se lentamente por seu corpo, começava no lugar que a flecha penetrava aquecia seu corpo. Era quase como se fogo liquido percorresse suas veias, sentia os ferimentos queimarem, a pele parecia esticar-se e ela não conteve um gemido abafado contra algo quente que seus lábios.

_'InuYasha...'_ Mesmo que seus sentidos enfraquecidos não o reconhecessem, ela saberia quem era a fonte de seu conforto. O cansaço parecia desaparecer de seu corpo a medida que os lábios que atacavam os seus tornavam-se mais possessivos. Uma energia invisível os ligava, era quase como se fossem empurrados um contra o outro enquanto sentia-se puxada para fora do torpor em que havia estado mergulhada durante os últimos minutos.

_'Eu te amo, Kagome ' _podia ouvir a voz dele em sua mente, vibrando em seu corpo e recusando-se a deixá-la partir. _'Aceite a única parte minha que posso lhe oferecer'_

A colegial abriu os olhos de repente, podia sentir as garras afiadas afundando na sensível pele macia de suas costas, o gosto salgado das lágrimas em seus lábios misturando-se ao gosto dele. Apertou a camisa dele com toda a força que foi capaz de reunir, podia ouvi-lo chamando-a em pensamento e não conseguia responder em meio ao beijo desesperado que compartilhavam. O sangue pulsava em suas orelhas em um ritmo selvagem que ela sabia seguir as batidas desenfreadas do coração do hanyou

_'InuYasha...'_ viu as pálpebras tremerem antes de revelarem os orbes pulsando em um misto de vermelho e dourado, presas afiadas roçaram seus lábios e ela estremeceu em apreensão. Levantou uma das mãos lentamente e tocou seu rosto delicadamente, sentiu mais do que viu as estrias arroxeadas aparecerem sob seus dedos. _'O que você fez?'_

Ele afastou-se quase instantaneamente da gora quando ouviu a voz dela soar em sua mente, piscou algumas vezes tentando clarear os pensamentos enquanto o yokai dentro dele lutava selvagemente para libertar-se de seu controle. Inspirou profundamente deixando-se preencher pelo cheiro adocicado da garota antes de pousá-la no chão e levantar de um pulo.

- Por que? – a garota sussurrou, tentou sentar-se e caiu no chão novamente. Seu corpo ainda não completamente recuperado. Fechou os olhos com força quando ouviu os passos afastando-se de si. – InuYasha...

- Leve a jóia com você... – Ele estranhou o próprio tom de voz, rouco e profundo, não lembrava nada que já ouvira deixar sua boca – Ela não pertence a esse mundo... – Começou a caminhar lentamente, ignorando as primeiras gotas de chuva que caiam sobre o acampamento.

Kagome abriu os olhos novamente, a visão embaçada com as gotículas de chuva que lavavam seu rosto lentamente. Apertou a veste de rato de fogo contra o corpo, imaginando que fossem os braços de seu dono a envolvê-la. _'Por que, InuYasha? Você tinha a jóia, não precisava ser assim...'_

_'Kagome, sua tola...'_ InuYasha começou a correr, não por causa da chuva ou do frio, mas porque queria colocar a maior distancia possível entre os dois antes que perdesse a consciência completamente. _'Você nunca me entende...'_ Sabia o que o yokai faria se sentisse todo o cheiro de sangue presente naquele lugar. Não queria correr o risco de dar a vida a Kagome apenas para que o monstro dentro dele a matasse _'Eu fiz isso porque amo você '_

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Hum_****_... mais uma resposta aos desafios do fórum Mundo dos Fics ( link no meu profile se alguém tiver interesse ). Não tenho muito a dizer aqui a não ser... Não me matem! Tem mais uma parte XD_**

****

**_Espero que gostem e deixem sua opinião._**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_**


End file.
